


Really Good, Indeed

by LowerEastSide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowerEastSide/pseuds/LowerEastSide
Summary: Draco benefits from Harry taking charge.Remix of sugareey’s artFeeling Good.





	Really Good, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugareey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feeling Good](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377052) by sugareey. 



> Sugareey, you are a fantastic artist. I hope you enjoy my remix for your amazing, hot as hell piece _Feeling Good!_ Since in that piece we see Harry from overhead, in charge of Draco’s pleasure, I wanted to look at it from Draco’s perspective.
> 
> Thanks to my beta Nerdherderette for the great feedback and quick turnaround. And thanks to the Mods for running the H/D Remix! This was my first time participating and it’s a privilege.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://lower-east-side.tumblr.com/)

~~~

“In which Harry uses his mouth to make Draco shut up and feel good. _Really good, indeed.”_

-sugareey, “Feeling Good”

~~~

 

Sometimes, Harry and Draco still liked to fight.

They fought good-naturedly in the morning over the best way to make tea. They fought with hurt and anger in their voices on nights when the past was hard to forget. And they fought with their bodies, playfully competing over who was better in bed.

Today was a holiday, and they had spent a lazy afternoon together before ending up in the bedroom as the sun dipped low behind the curtains. They kissed in no particular hurry, items of clothing vanishing one at a time until only Draco’s pants remained, pulled down to his knees. The nice thing about their languid pace was that each caress was deliberate, placed specifically to arouse. Harry and Draco had learned each other’s bodies so well at this point, they’d become scholars of the other’s pleasure.

Eventually Harry’s hand drifted lower until he was cupping Draco’s balls. Draco reached over to take hold of Harry’s cock, but he pulled away. They tussled a bit, each man trying to gain the upper hand, Draco’s ability to wrestle Harry down hampered by his pants being halfway off.

“I’m gonna give it to you,” Harry insisted.

“No, _I’m_ going to give it to _you_. Stop moving.”

“Shut up and lie back, Draco.” Harry’s eyes blazed and his tone brooked no argument.

Thus Draco found himself pinned down - not by Harry’s hands, but by his expectations.

By his request.

“ _If you stay still_ ,” he whispered right in the shell of Draco’s ear, earning a shiver (as he knew it would), “ _I’ll make you feel really good_.”

Defeated in his quest to be in control, Draco now attempted to obey Harry. He raised his arms over his head, placing them against the headboard and lining them up in perfect position should Harry decide to use _Incarcerous_. The spell never came, and Draco understood that he was being trusted to keep his hands to himself. Harry gave Draco a predatory grin that instantly belied his intention to devour - it was his _I’m-gonna-suck-you-until-you-pop_ smile, and Draco tried to control his hips as Harry bent down to attend to his cock.

“Don’t move,” he reiterated, pushing Draco down by the hips; instead of going straight for his prick, however, Harry proceeded to use him as a pillow. The weight of Harry's head on his stomach was almost soothing, but Draco’s muscles tensed in anticipation.

The slow, casual blow job that followed couldn’t even be called that, really. It was cock worship.

Harry pressed his cheek against Draco’s abs and nuzzled in. The close position didn’t allow him to slide his mouth up and down Draco’s prick. Instead, he put his lips right against the tip and darted his tongue out quickly. Draco twitched, but managed to remain mostly still.

Harry licked the cock in front of him almost delicately. He lapped at the head and tongued the slit, tasting the precum that was welling up, gathering beads of it and bringing them back to his mouth. He moaned at the taste and Draco moaned with him. Harry raised himself up slightly and inched forward before laying back down on Draco. He hadn’t removed his glasses, and the edges dug into Draco’s skin, leaving marks, but he wasn’t about to complain.

Not when Harry had at last taken the head of his cock into his sweet, warm mouth.

For a moment Draco forgot himself and thrust up slightly, further into Harry’s throat. He earned a slap on his sharp hipbone for that as Harry grinned around his mouthful, and Draco sank back into stillness, groaning in frustration.

The exquisite torture continued as Harry punished Draco for moving by sliding his lips back up to the tip of the rosy head. Gently, he suckled at the opening, pushing his tongue in slightly and wiggling it

 _“Harrrry!”_ Draco whined. He hadn’t been commanded to be silent, after all. He felt Harry smile as he licked around the foreskin with his tongue, before opening his mouth to suck yet again on the now very slick end of Draco’s cock.  “Harry!”

“Hmmm?” Harry hummed around the fat head, spreading his lips wide. He released it with a _pop._ “Is there something you wanted?”

“Suck my cock before I grab your head and shove you so far down on it you’ll never get the taste out,” Draco hissed.

“Aren’t you demanding?” Harry replied, his breath ghosting over Draco’s prick. “I told you to be still.”

“You also said you’d make me feel really good.”

Harry sat up a bit and craned his neck around. “Oh? This -” he licked a stripe all the way up Draco’s cock, making him shudder, “- doesn’t feel good?”

“Fuck you, Potter, you know what I mean!”

“I know you’re an impatient bastard,” Harry laughed, carding his fingers through Draco’s soft blond pubes before moving down to tug gently at his balls. “I could suck you all night, you know. Slow and wet.”

There _was_ something tempting about that… but no. “Don’t you dare,” Draco groaned as Harry rolled his sack in the palm of his hand. His cock, harder than ever, strained upward as Draco wished for the heat of Harry’s mouth again.

“So I should take pity on you?” Harry asked with a smug glint in his eyes. He leaned down and blew lightly on Draco’s prick, which jumped of its own accord and smacked Harry on his wet lips.

“I don’t need your pity,” Draco growled. “I need you to _suck my cock._ ”

“Mmm. Lucky for you, I need that too.” Harry propped himself up on his elbow and at long last, slid all the way down Draco’s cock in one go, drawing an almost-pained shout from Draco. Harry’s ability to deep throat never ceased to amaze him. Yet while Harry had increased his depth, he hadn’t increased his pace, and he simply swallowed around Draco for a moment before drawing off with a gasp, swirling his tongue around the head, and then taking him all the way down yet again.

Slowly and repeatedly.

It was intensely pleasurable, but it wasn’t enough for Draco to come. Eventually he was reduced to a pitiful state, whining and begging for more friction, more speed, more _anything._ “Please, Harry,” he sobbed. “Please make me come, Harry.” Not _let me,_ but _make me._ Draco knew that his responses were subject to Harry's whims, now. His body would do as Harry demanded.

To Draco’s great relief, Harry finally - _finally!_ \- moved up until he had about a third of Draco’s cock in his mouth. He released Draco’s balls - he’d been holding them gently for the entire deep-throating session - and began to jerk him off with a pressure and pace that he knew would be enough to draw out Draco’s orgasm. Practise makes perfect, after all.

Sure enough, after being held on edge for such an excruciating amount of time, it only took about ten strokes until Draco came with a cry of relief. He jerked and spilled into Harry’s mouth, more than he could recall ever coming in his life. Harry swallowed what he could before pulling off, the excess dripping from his mouth and all over Draco’s stomach as one last spurt caught him across the face.

As Draco finished, he sagged against the pillows, exhausted but satiated. Harry crawled up the bed, pulling off his come-sticky glasses and setting them aside. He kissed Draco hungrily, the remnants of Draco’s orgasm still on his lips.

“How did that feel?” he asked knowingly

“Really good,” Draco laughed. “Really good, indeed.” He pressed closer to Harry; he could feel his partner’s erection pushing against him needily. “Let me catch my breath.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s your turn next.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Fic headers](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/174370957879/drarry-fic-really-good-indeed) and a [pull quote](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/174376081918/arent-you-demanding-harry-replied-his-breath) have been posted to tumblr. Help promote the fest by liking and reblogging!


End file.
